


[Art] Red Ribbon

by thisiseclair



Category: yuri on ice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiseclair/pseuds/thisiseclair
Summary: Art for chapter 1 of Jellyfish_Tacos fic If the Morning Star Be Not Shining





	[Art] Red Ribbon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jellyfish_Tacos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfish_Tacos/gifts).
  * Inspired by [If the Morning Star Be Not Shining](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12719472) by [Jellyfish_Tacos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfish_Tacos/pseuds/Jellyfish_Tacos). 




End file.
